Mirror Image
by XxRoseyAmorexX
Summary: Six orphans get involved in a train crash that separates them. As they embark on the ultimate quest, they discover their true selves. But in doing so, could it destroy them all? As they say, all’s fair in love and war… OC
1. Prologue

Mirror Image

_Ren pushed her long dark blond hair over her shoulder. She wished that her friend Mimi wasn't out of town on the first day of summer. She scooped up her cat Bella and poked her head inside the door of her porch and yelled, "I'm going to the park Mom!" She didn't wait for an answer and started toward the park. The afternoon sun beat down on Ren tirelessly as if it were directing all of its energy on her. Bella started to squirm in her arms so she set her down. Ren neared the park and ran the rest of the way to her favorite tree. She swung herself up in its comforting branches and just sat there feeling her worries slip away. She could spend hours in that tree especially during the summer time. Once she had fallen asleep in it until her younger sister found her to go to the bakery together.. Her sister Serena was four years younger than her and yet acted like the older one. Ren was a trouble maker, said the wrong things at the wrong time, and was very spacey. Serena was sweet, innocent, and ever so helpful. Everybody loved her and Ren could see why. As all these thoughts ran through her head she didn't notice a strange someone staring at her from across the street. By the time she looked up the dark figure had disappeared. She sighed and climbed down form "her" tree. "Bella lets go home now." Her cat came running out from a bush with a dead grasshopper her mouth. "Bella put that down, even though it's a bug you shouldn't kill it." Ren sighed and said, "Now we have to give a proper funeral." She picked up the grasshopper and moved in to a green leaf and started to dig a small grave. Bella sat and watched curiously. When she finished she picked some grass and more leaves and then gently laid the grass hopper inside the hole. She then carefully buried it again and said "May you rest in peace dearly departed grasshopper." She followed Serena to the bakery._

_They sat down at one of the tables out front, eating some bagels and tea. A fire truck rushed by them, sirens wailing, firefighters shouting, heading north to a supposed accident. "Hm, that's interesting, I wonder what happened?" Ren mused. "Uh, uh, sis, I think I know," Serena stammered, pointing behind her, eyes widened in fear. Ren shot up and looked behind her, "Oh my god, please, please don't let that be our house, please!" she quickly paid for the meal, and grabbed her sisters wrist, running towards where the smoke was coming from. They turned the corner, a blonde haired guy in a trench coat pushed past them, running from the what remained of their house._

At the time, I thought nothing of it; many people were running, to not inhale the smoke. Later we found out the horrible news that parents did not make it. The only thing left was a ring we had never seen. We probably cried for days, clutching the ring, savoring what remained of our parents. When we went to ID them, they were almost unrecognizable, all we remembered that could help ID them was Mom's signature hair clip, and dad's platinum watch.

It's your fault we had to go through this, it's your fault that I have to fight my them, it's your fault for keeping the ring, that would destroy my perfect, normal life.


	2. Mirror, Mirror in my Hand

**This chapter was a split project, made by both A Flower And A Demon and Kagome596.**

Chapter 1: Mirror Mirror In My Hand.

October 16 was a day of misfortune for Ren, as was any other day, but today was especially bad.

In the morning, she woke up late on her orphanage bed, as her annoying alarm was beeping wildly. The bus to the Yamaguchi train station was leaving without her. She barely made it, but then Mr. Snuggles, her beloved stuffed bear which she has owned for eleven years, got caught between the bus doors. Then she fell asleep during role call; which somehow lead to arguing with the headmistress, Anko. And _then _the party she was supposed to have for her birthday tomorrow was canceled as punishment.

After things settled down, all you could hear during the whole bus ride was Ren's friends rambling on and on about things such as, "We prepared your suitcase the night before; we even set your alarm! Why didn't anyone wake her up! Why! why why why why why why why?!" Who _cares_?! Ren thought. Next, came the wonderful and insightful comment, courtesy of Tenten, "Ren _always_ manages to screw up a plan somehow. If she didn't, we wouldn't love her like we do." "You're right… We'd love her MORE!" Sakura snapped back.

After that, Sakura tied Ren and her thirteen year old sister, Serena together with a red ribbon. "I wouldn't do that" Mimi warned "its fool proof!" Sakura declared "and Ren proof" she added with a proud look spreading across her face, but it wasn't Serena proof.

Serena dashed out of the bus doors, once they had reached Yamaguchi train station; they had forty-five minutes to kill before platform 12's train arrived, and Serena planed on using half that looking at _stuff_. (mind you she hasn't seen the world outside the orphanage garden for about a year)

As Serena ran out of the bus, she sent Ren and Mr. Snuggles into the mud. Serena ran back and forth, to and fro dodging the pedestrians. Ren ran into every pedestrian.

When they sat down in a small café, the knot that tied the two sisters together wouldn't come undone. So Ren's dominate right and Serena's dominate left hand were bound together. Thank goodness they had eaten on the train ride.

In about five minutes they were back on their feet, Ren made Serena promise not to run her into any more people. So instead Serena some how managed to run her into every innanimate object imaginable.

Some where between platform twelve and the café the ribbon ripped. As luck would have it, it was time for the trains to be leaving, so hordes of people were coming and going to work or whatever they had that required train transportation, and Ren was thus trampled. She soon got up, brushed herself off and went to find a map. She tried to head back towards the café, but some how she ended up on the other side of the Yamaguchi Train Station.

So now, Ren was officially dirty, trampled, lost, and was wandering around the train station is a pair of muddy pajamas. Not to mention she was about to miss her train. Also her parents had died a year ago, on this day, the fateful day before her thirteenth birthday. As they say thirteen is an unlucky number... It was like the perfect "misery" Sunday, complete with a cherry of bad luck on top.

* * *

Silence...wait for it. Maybe she's in shock? "HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOOSE HER!" Ok never mind...Give her time, she'll calm down. "That ribbon was sturdy! I've had it for years!" eventually "How the HELL did you RIP IT?!" maybe"We just need to remain CLAM!" yes! "How the HELL DO WE STAY CALM!" Sakura ranted. "Yea, of _course _she'll calm down, she _always_ does." Serena retorted (silently). "Oh shut up. It's your fault anyway..." Mimi snapped (quietly).

Oh, yes, Sakura Haruno; sweet, kind gentle, loving, forgiving, angel. Inner Sakura; Hell hath no fury like Inner Sakura's scorn. The devil and all his demon servants don't dare raise a speck of dust to her. This was the girl doing the screaming earlier. She keeps it all bottled up, then vents any collective anger in a major 'oh my god, where's ren, she's late, we'll loose her, we're all going to die, what'll we do, what'll we do' type moments. It was certainly scary, every time, _every_ 15 times a week! How pleasant.

And how did this happen, you ask? Serena had come running to platform twelve, Ren was _not_ in tow which had led to Sakura asking, "What the hell happened?!..." In which she expected Ren to pop out of the crowd and saying, "Relax I'm right here." But instead Serena explained why Ren wasn't with them, leaving out any significant information that could possibly implicate her in the fault for the loose. The other girls whispered amongst themselves for it took a little while for the information currently registering in Sakura's mind that Ren was lost, might not be found, could possibly being, oohhh, right now, yea.

Everyone searched for her outside the train windows. They didn't dare step out, for fear of being scolded by Headmistress Anko. The train was scheduled to leave in five minutes. They all tried to re-assure Sakura that as usual, Ren would barley make it. "Ren will make it." Tenten said, "She'll be muddy, exhausted, irritated, and late, but she'll make, just barely." as convincingly as possible.

* * *

Ren walked from platform to platform. She some how ended up on platform ninety-two and then had wandered her way over to platform fifty-two, and she needed to be at platform twelve in about five minutes. "Ouch!" Ren painfully landed on her butt. She had run into someone. "Sorry Miss." said the stranger which she had walked straight into. Ren looked up to see a what she supposed was a street urchin. "Train eleven is leaving in one minute!" The speakers announced; that meant that her train was due to leave in two minutes. "I-I have to go! I'm sorry." Ren apologized quickly.

"Alright." He said, and turned to walk away. "Shoot! I'm not going to make it!" Ren mumbled to herself. . "Where are you headed?" "Platform twelve." She replied quickly. looking around for platform 51. The street urchin grabbed Ren's hand, and ran, weaving in and out of the crowd. Ren looked around, the scenery was flying by, like they were moving at the speed of light, as she tried not to stumble on her feet or loose her suitcase. In the short time that they ran, Ren took the opportunity to study the urchin's face. Strong jaw, soft cheeks, behind that dirt, he was probably very handsome.

"Here we are." He said, releasing Ren's hand. "Who are you?" She asked. "Dayven, I already know your's, Ren." "Wait how did you-!" "Ren!" Sakura shouted in the doorway. The train was starting to move. Ren quickly ran along side the train trying to catch up, tossing her luggage to Sakura, to try to get rid her self of the extra weight, but she was exhausted, so she slowed anyway. She started to run along the tracks in vian, but another strange thing occured. A strong force, like a powerful wind blew, and lifted her to the Train Conductor, who's name tag red 'Shikamaru', and he lifted her on the trolly.

She hopped aboard

"Told you she'd make"

* * *

Dayven walked through the crowds of people. "Royalty." He chuckled. "Give them something and they treat it like trash the very next day, but congradulations for keeping it for 11 years, " He picked up Mr. Snuggles. The protection spell that had been placed on it by Haruna, had protected his young bride for many years. But once they were married of course she would no longer need it.

He walked up a stair case, and never came back up into the train station for he had disappeared...

"Did she make it?" Dayven asked a glowing fountain. _"Yes Lord Dayven, and she also has her mothers healing ring. Fenrir seems to have disposed of the previous headmistress and she's placed demons at the adopters convention. "_ A man's voice replied. "Separate them and send them here at once." Dayven commanded. _"Understood."_

Dayven sighed and leaned up against a near by tree. "This girl is becoming rather troublesome." He mumbled to himself with a small chuckle. He ran a hand through his raven black hair as he pulled out the stuffed bear that he had given to Ren many years ago. He looked it over thoughtfully. "You've been though a lot haven't you?" he whispered to Mr. Snuggles. Eleven years of wear and tare, and it showed.

* * *

It was a large train, bigger than most. It was meant to be more of a mobile home than anything else. It was much like the Polar Express. But it wasn't for transporting unbelieving children. It was for transporting homeless children.

When the rich retired couple opened the orphanage two years ago, they made sure the girls got nothing but the best. So when it was time for the three day trip to Kyoto, they were aloud to ride the best train.

"Sing a song unto the world, rising high the clouds unfurl." Sakura sang as she braided Ren's long dirty blonde hair. She tied the end with a dark purple ribbon, and flicked a speck of mud that escaped the brush.

"Would you like a mirror?" asked the train conductor, while handing Ren a yellow compact mirror and Sakura a large blue hand mirror. Ren inspected her hair, "Tenten's turn!" she said quickly. Sakura had relieved her stress on Ren's hair, and it hadn't felt good.

Today was day two of a three day trip. Sakura made them try on their yukatas and kimonos to make sure they fit, before they stopped at the Nara train station. So they could tell if they would need to by new ones. (They all fit)

Tenten's hazel eyes met Ren's sapphire blue eyes, she glardered at her for a moment; while Ren wore a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"When do we get to Nara?" Serena asked while she was playing Mahjong with Ren and Mimi. The conductor answered, "We're about half way there."

Sakura began weaving Tenten's hazel brown hair into hair flower buns and pinned it with beautiful chop sticks. Once Tenten's hair was elaborately woven into chignons, Sakura put Serena's short chocolate brown hair into pig tails, Mimi's hair into side loops, and Ren's hair she braded with ribbons and pinned it on top of her head. Her own hair was put into and elaborate scheme of chopsticks until it was a bun, beads hung down from a ribbon in her hair, and a green pin held her bangs back.

"There I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed, surveying her work. All of them looked decent in their kimonos and yukatas.

Serena was dressed in a light pink kimono with hot pink and yellow cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was in pig tails, which made her look more like a ten year old rather than a thirteen year old. (younger children appeal more to adopters.) If she really tried, her big amber eyes could just scream, adopt me! (to bad buyers are a little turned off when they see a sassy teenager (Ren) is apart of the package.) This was Ren and Serena's second time at the adopter's convention. They had come the year before. (Last time Ren "scared" off all the buyers.)

Ren was dressed in a yukata. (the +16 girls wear yukatas and the -15 wear kimonos.) It was a deep red color. On the yukata there are swirling patterns of leaves and flowers in the colors of green, purple, yellow, orange, and brown. All the patterns are out lined in a gold color. It was also shorter than the other yukatas. (Last time she tripped on her yukata, the sleeves got caught, and ripped.) Her hair was (tightly) braided with ribbons and pinned up on her head.

Mimi wore a beautiful midnight blue yukata, with crescent moons and purple plum blossoms printed on it. Her blue hair was held rings on the side of her head, making her look "mature."

Hinata's hair was tied with a bright orange ribbon at the end. Her light blue kimono had Japanese parasols and Chinese violins on it.

Tenten's chignons were held with flower bands and chopsticks. Her yukata had tan neck and sleeves of the same color. The breast down was red with dragons and fireworks. "We look more like we're trying to win a beauty pageant, than get adopted." Tenten stated. "Sakura your yukata looks weird." Tenten added, catching Sakura glare. "Shut up." Sakura snapped in reply.

Her yukata was not weird it was elaborate. "Fine then it's strange, the flowers look weird, and the pink confuses you if you stare at it to long." Tenten replied matter-of-factly.

"Why you!" Sakura began, but never had the chance to finish. The train started rocking violently from side to side. Causing Serena to fall on Hinata's lap and Mimi clutched Ren's arm. "W-what happening!" cried Serena. The next moment the train lurched right sending the girl tumbling out the windows. Glass shattered, screams could be heard, and a horrible screeching sound came from the train. Everyone hit the ground hard, and some started to roll down the rocky grass hill that they had landed close to.

Everyone seemed unconscious, all except for Tenten. Memories of her past flashed in her mind. Her father never returning from work, and having to watch her mother beaten to death by a band of thieves. She remember that her mother had always worn chignons, Sakura's mother had worn the same except they had braids flowing from them. When Sakura's mother had disappeared Tenten had been so relived, dispite herself. She was glade that she would not have to be alone.

Ren's and Serena's parents were killed in a suspicious fire. Hinata had been abandoned, and Mimi's mother had been killed in the same fire that had taken the lives of Ren's mother and father. All a bunch of lonely lost girls, they had become closer than close, a real family.

Tenten caught a glimpse of Sakura's yukata on fire the rest of her body was covered by rubble, then she dissappeared from her sight. Hinata had reached to bottom of the hill and lay there motionless. Tenten felt herself starting to slowly roll down the hill as well, her whole world was spinning, she could barley breath. She caught sight of Mimi being thrown out of the train, and they now rolled together down, down, down...

They both crashed into Serena's petite form that lay crumpled at the end of the hill as well. The train fell completely over, sending a horrible shock wave through the ground, causing Tenten who had just truggeled to her feet along with Mimi to go flying thought the air. They both landed a cart of watermelons. Mimi was on top of Tenten, and the mirror she had been using to look at her hair earlier slipped out of her hand, and weather it was by luck or some other force it landed in Tenten's pocket. Mimi caught a final glance of Ren's unconscious body that was now being mixed with burning luggage, before everything went black...

* * *

"Mmrmnf." Sakura grumbled. She was soaking wet when she woke up. She lifted her head from the ground and looked around, she was on a hill. She saw Ren yelling at a male Tenten. How did Tenten switch gender? Why was Ren yelling at him or her? Where were the others? Was she dead? And more importantly, why were there no strawberries in heaven? Sakura passed out, with questions still ringing in her mind as she faded into darkness.

* * *

A drop of cold water hit Serena's face, she twitched slightly. Someone nudged her, "Serena waaaaake up." She heard a soft voice say. She groaned, "Serena come on wake up!" She heard the voice say again a bit louder. She felt more liquid be poured on her face. "Nmf." Was her only reply. "Serena! WAKE THE HELL UP!" someone screamed, the rest of the water was dumped on her head. "Dear god! I'm up already!" She said while sitting up quickly. She turned to face her arch rival. People say she's so shy and innocent, she could do no wrong. Oh, but Serena new, Oh she new well that Hinata was really a fiery ball of PURE EVIL!

-Next Time!: Hellos and Goodbyes

_"What the? Manatopia? Source of all energy and life?! We're supposed to do WHAT!!"_

-Sakura Haruno

_WHAT!! Did he say finance?! I think I'm going to pass out!_

_-_Ren Featherin

* * *

_"I see so the royal enchantress took her family to the human world to raise their daughter, with the village baker. But then she was poisoned by an old demon lover, transforming her into the Queen Of Darkness! And now we have to save Utopia!" She exclaimed, "What? Why us?!" Mimi shouted at her._

-Unknown

* * *

_Betrayed by the village baker?! It must have been awful, Naruto-kun. It must have been horrible not knowing your mother for sixteen years. And then Gaara back stabbing you. I'll never leave your side, I promise. I'm yours for life, you are my master, I am forever your slave._

-Hinata Hyuuga

**This chapter was made by A Flower and A Demon, edited and revised by Kagome596**

**This chapter was made by A Flower and A Demon, edited and revised by Kagome596. We disagreed some places in the story, so we'll put little bold numbers where words or phrases that we disagreed should be there.**

October 16 was a day of misfortune for Ren, as was any other day, but today was especially bad.

In the morning, she woke up late on her orphanage bed, as the alarm was beeping wildly. The bus to the Yamaguchi train station was leaving without her. She barely made it, but then Mr. Snuggles, her beloved stuffed bear for eleven years, got caught between the bus doors. Then she fell asleep during role call, which somehow lead to arguing with the headmistress, Anko. And _then_the party she was supposed to have for her birthday tomorrow was canceled for punishment.

After things settled down the whole bus ride rambling about, "We prepared your suitcase the night before, we even set your alarm! Why didn't any wake her up! Why!" why why why why why why why?! Who _cares_?!**1** Next came the wonderful and insightful comment, courtesy of Tenten, "Ren _always_ manages to screw up a plan somehow. If she didn't, we wouldn't love her like we do." "You're right… We'd love her MORE!"

After that, Sakura tied Ren and her thirteen year old sister, Serena together with a red ribbon. "I wouldn't do that" Mimi warned "It's fool proof!" Sakura declared "and Ren proof" but it wasn't Serena proof.

Serena dashed out of the bus doors, they had forty-five minutes to eat lunch, and Serena planed on using half that time to look at _stuff_ **2 **

As she dashed out, she sent Ren and Mr. Snuggles in the mud. Serena ran back and forth, to and fro dodging the pedestrians. Ren ran** into** _every_ pedestrian.


End file.
